This invention generally relates to the use of ultrasound transducers in conjunction with a needle, biopsy instrument, catheter or etc. in medical procedures, and more particularly may relate to the use of ultrasound transducers and scanners as an aid to physicians, such as, obstetricians when performing amniocentesis procedures, in a sterile clinical setting.
In recent years, there has been a ground swell of intense concern among medical and public health professionals relating to the spread of the acquired immune deficiency syndrome, commonly known as AIDS. Fervent debates rage on among top medical researchers about how the AIDS virus may be transmitted, but most prominent medical scholars agree that one way the AIDS virus may be transmitted is by the direct exchange that occurs in a blood to blood exchange. One possible direct exchange occurs when an unaffected person is the recipient of blood from a donor having AIDS, such as in a transfusion. However, this high volume of blood exchange is not necessary for transmission to occur. In fact, it is believed that the AIDS virus can be transmitted to another, when a needle which has been exposed to the virus is used by an unaffected person. For this reason, it is commonly believed that drug users, who share needles for drug injections, are in a high AIDS risk category. Similarly, pregnant women undergoing amniocentesis, with the aid of ultrasound transducers and their associated needle guides, both of which are used again and again on numerous women, are at an elevated risk because of the increased exposure of the needle to the previously used transducer and needle guide.
One needle guide which has enjoyed much use in the past is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,325 to Victor J. Wedel, which is hereby incorporated herein by this reference. Another type of needle guide which has found increased use recently is similar to the Instrument Guide manufactured by Advanced Technology Industries of Bothell, Washington. This device is attached to an ultrasound transducer which is enclosed in a protective sterile sheath.
While these needle guides, or variations of them, have been used in the past they do have serious drawbacks when viewed in the light of the AIDS threat. Because of the high product cost, both of the guides are typically reused numerous times on various patients from a broad spectrum of backgrounds. This reuse necessitates sterilization procedures for the guides before each new use. Because of the relatively complicated design of these guides, it is often difficult and time consuming to completely sterilize them.
Consequently, a need exists for improved needle guides which reduce the risk of disease transmissions while concomitantly increase the ease in sterilization procedures for ultrasound transducers and related equipment.